One Night changes everything
by 4SnowWolf
Summary: Too much drink at a hen party and too less on a stag night has rather unexpected consequences - Oneshot


**This story was something I've done in between a lot of other things. Not sure how good it is. I enjoyed writing it so hopefully you'll enjoy reading it.**

**Let me know what you think. **

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger was getting married. In two days time she would relinquish the name Granger and become one of the Weasley women. She sighed. Why had she let Ginny talk her into having a hen party? She didn't care for it. She never had, never would, but her soon sister-in-law had been so excited about it.<p>

She had been doing a lot of thinking in the last three days. Was it only now that she realised what she was about to do? She was going to marry the man she had been secretly loving for ages.

Another sigh.

Why was she suddenly doubting her decision? She had been so excited when Ron had finally asked her right after they had finished there last exam. She had been overwhelmed and there had only been one answer, yes! Should she have been thinking about it? No. She had wanted to be with him. Why did she have this strange feeling eating her up then? Why was she hiding in the loo? She knew, she didn't want to go back to _her_ party. Not after she had found out that Ginny and the other girls had decided to get her totally drunk. She didn't drink. Not to get drunk in any case.

Sigh.

She held her breath as she heard the voice of her friend approaching.

"I don't know, where she's got to. Maybe she's been sick."

The door to the ladies' was opened.

"Hermione? Are you in here?"

'As if I would be answering that, if I would be hiding...' she thought was a great dose of sarcasm.

"There is a stag night on the next floor..." that was Luna.

Luna Lovegood, who had been regarding her with a rather strange look all evening long. Sometimes it was eerie how she picked up what was _really_ going on while she seemed to be oblivious to the most obvious things most of the time.

"Who's stag night? Anybody we know?"

"That nice Slytherin."

There was a loud snort. "There is no such thing as a _nice_ Slytherin."

"Oh? I think, he is really nice. Maybe a bit shy showing it, but he really is very nice."

Hermione frowned. Who was that supposed to be? A nice Slytherin too shy to show it? No. Ginny was right, there was no such thing. Then again... If Luna thought somebody was nice she didn't normally go by appearances. She saw things nobody else seemed to be able to pick up at times.

"Let's go back. I don't want Padma to drink all the good Vodka herself. It was hard enough to get it. Had to send Harry to find..." her voice faded as they walked down the corridor.

Heavy sigh.

Maybe it was time she left this cramped cubicle and found a place where she could have a good think about everything without having to fear that any of her friends would find her.

She slowly unlocked the door, tiptoed over to the sinks and listened for a moment. Nobody seemed to be roaming the corridor. She pulled the heavy door open and slipped out.

* * *

><p>'Oh, Merlin! That's just my luck!' Draco Malfoy moaned to himself as he saw Granger coming right towards the dark corner he had been trying to hide in.<p>

She had nearly reached his table when she finally realised that he was there.

"Oh?" her wide eyes just looked at him. She scanned his dress robes, messed up hair and the glass in his hand. It was containing something violently purple with green stripes.

"What, for Merlin's sake, is _that_?" she pointed at his drink.

He looked at his glass. That wasn't really what he had expected her to say somehow.

"I think, it's called a Thunderbird. To be honest I don't really care, as long as it gets me drunk. Fast."

She took a seat opposite him. Going by appearances there should be pumpkin juice in her glass. She was wearing a simple light-blue dress with ruffled sleeves, slight make-up and... there was a ring on her left hand. Had Weasley finally managed to get her? Poor girl.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"Stag night. You?"

"Hen party."

"Your own?"

"Yes. You?"

"Same."

She surveyed his features for a long moment before asking, "And why are you sitting down here instead of... I don't know. What do you do on a stag night?"

"Getting drunk mainly."

"Ah."

"Why is _your_ party happening without you?" he raised an eye brow at her.

"Ginny and the other girls are trying to get me drunk."

He looked perplexed. "Maybe we should switch parties. My so-called fiancé is doing everything to keep me away from the booze. Should be right up your street."

"No, thanks. I need some time to think. There is too much I'm doub..." she stared at him. Horror in her eyes. Had she just about confessed to him that she was doubting her decision? She hoped he hadn't noticed. No such luck.

"You're having doubts about getting married to Weasley? Why are you doing it then?"

'Good question?' she had been asking herself the same thing for several days now.

Claiming attack being the best defense she shot back, "You don't seem to happy about your own wedding."

"No." he stated flatly, "I don't want to get married. Well, at least not to Astoria. The girl that demanded to come to my stag night..." he looked thoughtful into his untouched drink, "There might be some nice girl out there that would put up with me without having ulterior motives, but I haven't had enough time to find her."

"Ulterior motives?" What was he on about?

"Money, influence, social standing, sexual curiosity."

It took a moment before she asked, "Excuse me? Sexual curiosity?"

She would have expected a smirk but got a sigh.

"I got a reputation..."

"I _know_! How does that come into... oh!"

A half-hearted smile was the answer. "There are girls who would do everything including getting married to me to find out, if the rumours are true. Astoria is one of them..."

"Oh."

"Yes, well..."

Feeling bolt she took the moment to ask, "What would be your reason to marry?"

The answer came without hesitation, "Love."

"Love?"

"Love."

"You want to actually love your wife?"

"Yes, I do."

This whole situation felt utterly weird, but somewhere deep within her heart Hermione suddenly knew, that she was for once in her life exactly at the right place at the right time. How odd!

"So, neither of us wants to get married, but for some reason we are still here, supposed to have a good time and looking forward to it."

"Yep."

There was silence engulfing them. Hermione fidgeted with her glass. Until he removed it from her, took a long swig and then handed it back.

"Maybe I should stay of the booze, at least for tonight. Tomorrow I'm going to get plastered no matter what."

"You're getting married tomorrow?" her voice was soft as she spoke.

"Yeah and being the inconsiderate git that I am, I'm not going to care, if I can be the husband my _wife_ is expecting me to be or not. If I have never to share a room with her ever, it'll be too soon!"

Thoughtful brown eyes were resting on him. He really didn't look happy. How had he ended up in a relationship he didn't want? Him of all people. She was rather hesitant to ask, not wanting to pry. As if sensing her question he continued.

"I was informed by my mother the day I was acquitted by the Wizengamut that she had found me a _nice girl_. Forget to mention that said girl was related to a harpy." he sighed, "Can you imagine what it feels like to be sold off like common cattle?" his eyes were swimming with sadness, "Maybe I shouldn't have wondered about it. I've been branded like cattle, might as well be treated like it."

Hermione gasped.

"Why do you say that? You are a human being! Maybe you haven't been the best example of our species, but still..." Her hand touched his, lightly.

The fierce tone in her voice warmed his heart. If he would have expected one person agreeing with his assessment of his situation, it would have been her. But here she was, sitting with him at a table defending him. Sort of.

"I've been a prat for most of my life. My head was filled with ideas that weren't my own. All these prejudices against muggleborns... What a lot of..." his mouth formed a tight line. His gaze wandered to their hands on the table. "Why don't you think Weasley is the right man for you? You said yourself you've loved him at every occasion possible following that proposal after the Potions exam."

She was silent for a moment. His hand had long fingers and felt strangely familiar. It was warm. A lot warmer than she would have thought. He had always been so pale, which had led her to the assumption his skin would be cold, like a corpse, but it wasn't. She felt him pull his hand out from under hers. For a moment she wanted to hold on to him, then she saw him moving it to cover hers. She sighed without knowing why.

"I've been with Ron since I was twelve. I mean, we were friends for years and then he suddenly goes around snogging Lavender of all girls." She bit her lip. "I had known that I liked him more than just as a friend, but had never any hope. He never seemed to noticed and then suddenly..."

"Some other girl is top of his list."

She nodded. The humiliation she had felt had been overwhelming. Hexing Ron would have been too good. Memories of their months on the run came flooding back. There had been the fight between her two best friends, over her. She hadn't known how to handle that. Why had Ron not been able to see that she was in love with him, not Harry?

Draco raised his eyes to the door at the far end of the room and saw Ginny Weasley enter.

"Come over here." he whispered.

"What?"

"Don't asked, just do..."

"Are you sure, you saw her go in here, Luna?"

The voice of her friend had Hermione shift swiftly onto the bench next to her ex-classmate. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest. His robes covering her. From afar it would like a couple in each other's arms. She didn't protest, being far too scared of being found.

"She's probably with the nice Slytherin."

"Luna, what are you talking about? Have you seen her go in here or not?" It was obvious that Ginny wasn't happy about still haven't been able to locate her friend.

"Oh, I'm sure. They are huddled over there."

Hermione's heart stopped. She could also hear that the heart behind the chest she was pressed up against suddenly sped up. There was a pause in which advancing footsteps could be heard.

"Luna! Please. That's just some couple snogging."

The sound of retreating persons and of a door closing drifted over to them and then the dress robes that had been hiding her were slowly withdrawn. She would have expected herself to shift as soon as was safely possible, but found his warm body strangely comforting. He held her loosely in his arms, smelling of aftershave and radiating something she found herself incapable of putting into words.

"You smell nice." his voice whispered into her hair.

"You do, too." she replied without thinking.

Feeling him pulling away slowly she found herself wanting to hold on to him, again. Though he moved only far enough away to be able to look into her face.

"You don't love Weasley any more." No question, a statement.

Her heart knew he was absolutely right with his assessment of her situation. Her head tried to pretend there were still feelings left for her fiancé. Hermione knew that not to be the case. Ron was only a friend now. The kisses that had once set her world alight didn't reach her any longer. They had become routine. When she thought of Harry and Ginny she felt a twinge. They still had what got somehow lost in her own relationship. Had she not tried hard enough to make it work? Was it her fault that she didn't feel the same as she had that day when they had been battling against Voldemort and his supporters at Hogwarts? She had kissed him and her heart had forgotten that the war existed. For a small moment in time she had been where she had always dreamt of being: in his arms. Nowadays she didn't feel any of the exhilaration any longer.

"You have never loved...," she paused, "what's her name?"

"Astoria. Astoria Greengrass."

"Do I know her?"

"Doubt it. She wasn't at school with us. Her mother thought it too vulgar for her daughter to attend a public school. She had tutors at home."

"How did you meet her?"

He sighed.

"I'd seen her at social gatherings. The kind pureblood families hold. Christmas banquets, birthday parties, that kind of thing. I don't think, I've spoken to her on more than a handful of occasions. She seemed quite okay, not the brightest button on the dress, but okay."

"And your mother chose her for you? Without asking you first?"

He nodded. "It's not uncommon in _my_ circles." His hate for these circles was clearly audible.

"That's barbaric."

He smiled. "Your parents wouldn't dream of doing something like that, I presume?"

She shook her head. "Of course not. They want me to be happy with the person I'm spending the rest of my life with."

"Lucky you."

He was still close. Too close. Hermione found her heart beating against her chest as he looked at her now. His grey eyes were nearly as dark as thunderstorm clouds. His forehead was slightly creased as if he was contemplating something. He glanced at the witch his arms were still holding, albeit loosely. The thoughts he had been entertaining were unfocused and felt unreal, but he had nothing to loose. Tomorrow he would be lead to the gallows. Tonight was all he had left. Might as well use it!

"Hermione..." a shocked face stared at him, he ignored it, "would you take me for a walk in the Muggle world? Would you walk with me through Muggle London?"

She didn't just hear him use her given name, did she? The fact that he had asked her to show him the Muggle world, her world, had nearly bypassed her brain due to the initial shock she felt.

"Mal... Draco, you want me to show you Muggle London?"

He nodded. There was a shy smile surrounding his lips, a true smile. She stood up, his heart sunk. Until she stretched her hand towards him. It took him only a moment of hesitation to take it. Pulling him up, she was sure she would regret this in no time, but hadn't it be Ginny who had been on about her letting her hair down, doing things at her hen party she never did otherwise? So, now she would be going on a walk with the guy that had called her every foul name under the sun. She would show him something he had never seen before, she would enjoy herself having power over him for once and should he decide to be a prat, tough, she would have no problem just to abandon him somewhere in the middle of a crime ridden housing estate.

"I want you to show me your world."

If she didn't know any better, she would have said he was genuinely asking to get to explore the world he didn't know too much about, the world that had been her home for the first eleven years of her life.

"Why?"

He took her other hand, looking at her slightly tanned skin.

"Call it a dying man's last wish."

Brown found grey and she felt something deep within her come back to life. Something she hadn't felt in ages.

"Please, Hermione."

She nodded slowly. It didn't matter any longer that Ginny would be worried sick. It didn't matter that she didn't love Ron any longer. It didn't matter that she had hated the man standing before her, holding her hands, for longer than she cared to remember. The only thing that did matter was the fact that she would be spending one of her last nights in freedom with him. Whatever would be happening the day after tomorrow was then. Now was now and right in this moment she had the pure energy of life itself running through her veins again. For one last night she would be feeling alive.

* * *

><p>It was about 9:30 pm and it being a Thursday there were a lot of people around as they left the Leaky Cauldron through the exit leading into Muggle London.<p>

Draco was still holding Hermione's hand and she had the feeling his grip had intensified the moment they stepped out off the building. She looked up at him and tried to smile encouragingly. He tried to pretend it didn't faze him, but she could see the truth in his eyes. He was wary about the unfamiliar surrounding. As much as she tried to tell her heart not to be stupid, she knew already that no matter what he did tonight, she wouldn't abandon him to his fate. She couldn't, not any more.

They strolled down the road, watching the people around them, looking at the displays in shop windows. The air was warm and there were still remnants of sunset colours in the sky. It felt strangely soothing to walk these streets. Nobody knew them here. They could just be themselves. There was the odd comment about him wearing robes, but it was of no consequence to them.

Hermione had no idea where she led them. She had never been in this part of London, but Draco didn't know that. He seemed to be happy to follow her. Holding on tightly to her hand all the while.

They reached the slightly open gates of an old cemetery. Feeling him pulling her hand she stopped a step in front of him. Looking back she saw him thoughtfully gaze at the gate.

"Don't tell me, you want to have a wander through the graveyard."

His eyes found hers.

"Come." was all he said as he tugged her through the gate, making sure he left it open just a bit.

It was dark. Shadows were lurking all around them. Feeling her edge closer he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Absent-mindedly he breathed a kiss into her hair. A smile spread over his face as he felt her hand move over the small of his back to rest on his hip. This must have been what contentment felt like. An utterly alien feeling for him, but he could get used to it. It had the qualities of a warm blanket after having been used for ages by the same people.

Low voices could suddenly be heard. Witch and wizard were looking at each other.

"What kind of Muggles are hanging around a cemetery after dark?"

"Goths and such like."

A puzzled expression would have been visible on his features, if it hadn't been so dark already.

"What are they? Muggle Death Eaters?"

She looked at him, wondering, if she should be affronted or not.

"Is that what Death Eaters do? Lurking in cemeteries?" Insinuation was laced through her words.

"Not exclusively." his tone of voice was tense. Hermione stopped. Did she want a fight? No, she didn't, but it was a rather close call. She considered a snide remark, but instead just surveyed the pale skin she could see in the light the few street lamps were able to send their way.

Glaring at him in silence she waited for him to continue. To her utter astonishment he slightly turned and muttered something into her hair. Was he looking at her? The position of his head would indicate as much, but she couldn't be sure.

He remained silent. She sighed.

"I don't really know that much about them. They are mainly clothed in black, listen to dark music and I think they read dark romantic stories from the 19th century. Like Bram Stoker's Dracula and such like." she explained, trying to defuse the building tension. She really didn't want to fight with him. Not tonight.

There was a lengthy pause.

"You're weird, you Muggles."

"I'm only Muggle _born_!" she huffed, but before she could say anything else she heard him chuckle softly.

"You!" She let go off him, turned and was about to hit his chest with her fists as he had already captured her wrists, preventing it. It seemed all too easy for him. She glared at the man standing before her. How had he been able to... Of course, he was a Seeker.

"Yes?" he drawled.

She tried to free her wrists but he just held on to them. Wriggling didn't do much either, except that she had gotten closer to him than she had realised, suddenly feeling herself being pulled against his lean body.

Hermione looked up and found his eyes shining in the light of the rising moon. He let go of her to slowly run his hands up her arms, letting them rest on her shoulders. There was a quiet sigh escaping him.

"I don't want to fight with you." he muttered.

"I don't want to fight with you either." she mumbled.

He didn't know, why he was doing it or if it was appropriate. Nothing he would be doing tonight would ever be deemed _appropriate_ any longer. It didn't matter what anybody would be saying. Tonight was tonight and it belonged only to them, to him and the witch he now embraced.

The nightly breeze carried words spoken in a low voice into their world.

_As night falls, so fall all my troubles,_

_as morning dawns, so approaches the suffering._

_My world is encased by walls made of memories,_

_no human could break them down now. Not any more._

_As night falls, so fall my doubts,_

_as morning dawns, so approaches the knowledge._

_The horrors in my past have frozen my heart,_

_will you be able to unfreeze it. Or readily give up?_

_As night falls, so fall the robes I am wearing,_

_as morning dawns, your soft body leaves me behind._

_Why had it to be you who found me lonely and broken,_

_hoping against hope for your loving heart?_

_As night falls, so fall your resolutions,_

_as morning dawns, you will be mine._

Their eyes were locked with each other as they listened to the lament of a broken spirit, feeling it rise with each word.

"That's so beautiful." Hermione whispered.

"It's what I feel like at times." he confessed in barely audible words.

Her hand gently cupped the side of his face.

"What's happening, Draco?"

"I don't know. But whatever it is, I don't care, if it means I'll have this night with you, Hermione."

There were footsteps heading in their direction. They both drew their wand, but kept them hidden from view. A group of three males and two female came into view. They were dressed in black and looked a bit out off place as their clothing seemed to be a combination of Victorian and modern pieces. Draco moved, so that he was slightly in front of Hermione. His movements made it obvious that he was wearing robes as part of his evening wear.

"Greetings to the creatures of the night." one of the guys said. His voice sounded young.

"Greetings to fellow travelers." the wizard answered. A slight bow followed which was answered in fashion.

"It's better to leave before midnight. They lock the gates and it's difficult to climb them."

"Thanks. We were on our way."

The group slowly approached. What was visible of their faces looked solemn, but not unfriendly or threatening.

"You guys part of a coven?"

"No. It's just us. We are spending a last night." It was Hermione that answered without knowing what she was saying. Or why, but it _felt_ right somehow. A nod in understanding was the reaction to her words.

"The wings of the night carry you and caress you like a lover would this one last time." one of the girls said, before the group walked past them, bowing as they did so.

The magical couple watched them leave, staying behind in the shadows cast by moonlight.

As they had vanished from view they looked at each other.

"And you're trying to tell me Muggles aren't weird?"

A hesitant pause followed.

"_They_ were in any case." she shuddered, "come on, let's go. I feel the need for some _normal_ Muggles."

He softly laughed. "Is there such a thing?"

She mock punched his arm before taking his hand in her own again. As they walked back towards the gates Draco was wondering what he _was_ doing here for the umpteenth time. It felt right, just right. Nothing in his whole forsaken live had ever felt so right like walking next to Hermione Granger amongst Muggle graves in the moonlight.

He stole a glance at her. Was that a smile playing around her lips? The urge to kiss these delicious looking lips surged through him. Trying his best not to groan he bit his own. Merlin, what was happening to him?

Back on the streets of nightly London they were immersed once again in the hustle and bustle of the night. By now there were a lot of rather drunk guys and girls about. Draco did his best to steer them around the loudly singing, swaying and unpleasantly staring folks.

"Are you hungry?" Hermione asked.

He thought about it for a moment. He had eaten a sandwich before the start of his evening, but could do with a proper meal.

"Yeah."

They entered the next small café they found in a secluded side street. Standing in the warmth hungry eyes wandered over the food on offer. Draco was about to order something, when he felt Hermione's elbow in his ribs.

"I've left my purse in the Leaky Cauldron."

He smiled and pulled four Galleons out off his trouser pocket.

"That should be enough for something decent to eat."

The look he received for this puzzled him. Did she object to him paying for their food?

"I don't think, they are going to accept _that_ here..." She tried to make a meaningful face at him.

"Is my money not good enough for you?" he felt his temper rising. Why did her rejection hurt suddenly?

She sighed.

"Where are we?

What was she on about now?

"In London."

"Yes and which part exactly are we in?"

He took a deep breath to give a detailed and mind-blowing answer when he realised he hadn't got a clue where exactly in London they were at the moment. It took only another heartbeat before his face told her that he had finally understood what he wanted to tell her.

"Oh."

"Yes." her face said it all.

"What can I get you, dears?"

"We'll have to skip the food. We forgot our money."

The old lady behind the counter looked at both of them for a minute and then smiled broadly.

"Tell you what, the youngster that normally comes in and does the dishes for me hasn't shown tonight. You do his job instead and you'll get a home cooked meal afterwards."

The couple before the counter looked at each other.

"Do you think your aristocratic fingers can do something as vulgar as washing up?" Hermione smirked.

Draco scowled at her. "No Malfoy has ever shied away from anything."

"Not even dirty crockery?" she laughed.

"Not even dirty crockery!" determination resonating in his voice. Turning to the shop's proprietor he asked,"Where shall we start?"

A big smile lit up the face of the lady behind the counter.

"Turn the sign on the door and follow me."

They did.

Upon reaching the small kitchen behind the shop Draco was wondering, if he might better re-consider his decision. The piles of dirty plates, glasses, pots and cutlery made him want to call for a house elf. Hermione just gave him a push in the small of his back, propelling him towards the sink.

"I wash, you dry." she informed him, while pulling gloves made out of some strange material on. He took his dress robes off and hung them on the hook behind the door. The sleeves of his crisp white shirt were meticulously rolled up and then he regarded the witch filling the deep sink with hot water and dishes A smile tugged at his lips. The brown haired girl before him looked rather enticing. Her hips were slightly swinging as she moved, her dress being now covered by a wide apron.

Something deep within him stirred. Something he didn't recognise, but the feeling reminded him of a small seed burgeoning in the spring sun.

"Hey, if you don't work, you don't eat." her voice was supposed to sound hard and commanding, but he could here a fine undertone in it. Like her trying to hide something from him. Without another word he was handed a dish towel and the next half hour the Malfoy heir was drying dishes.

The owner had returned to the front of the business cleaning up for the night. Sometimes she appeared with more bowls and spoons before returning to the shop.

Draco had just finished three handful of forks when he saw Hermione heave a hefty casserole dish from the pile. She had to lift it over a pile of clean plates and started swaying as the weigh of the dish threatened to overbalance her. He has behind her, his hands over hers on the pot before either of them knew that he had even moved.

'Thank Merlin for Seeker instincts.'

They set the pot down and as the witch turned around she found herself right in front of his male frame. Wide eyed she gazed up at him. His features were soft, nothing of the heartless, sneering prat seemed to have ever been displayed upon them. Strong hands were slowly sneaking around her waist. Her hands found his chest on their own accord. For a moment Hermione wondered why this felt so right. It should feel as wrong as it possibly could, but it didn't. He held her tenderly and the look in his eyes told her something she couldn't quite understand.

"So, that's everything and when you have finished, supper will be ready for you."

They let go of each other. Embarrassment displaying on both their faces.

The next three quarters of an hour pots were washed and stored away, cutlery was sorted into a large tray and the smell of pasta and sauce bolognaise was filling the kitchen.

Witch and wizard were glancing at each other with neither supposed to notice. They both did. His hair was ruffled and messy looking, his face flushed with a slight pink tinge, he was moving gracefully through the narrow space of the cramped kitchen. A smile was playing with her lips, she was humming without thinking about it and when he brushed against her, it felt like the force of live itself was running through her.

Not long after they were sitting at a table in the café eating in silence.

"So, which university have you graduated from?"

The question was aimed at Draco who in turn stopped chewing for a moment, looked at the girl by his side and then asked, "Why do you think, I graduated from somewhere?"

A wide smile was displaying on the old ladies face. "You are wearing one of these gowns they only wear during a graduation ceremony nowadays."

"We have come from a hen party..." Hermione interjected.

"Stag night." Draco corrected.

"Oh, with kind of a theme?"

Both nodded.

"So tomorrow is the big day then?"

The wizard across form her could feel his insides knot by the though of his eternal imprisonment. He nodded again.

"Why do you look so apprehensive, young man? Your girl here will be making you very happy." she winked at the witch, "You'll be very happy together."

Both blushed deeply for no real reason other than wondering, if they indeed could be happy together. It was such an alien thought, but right at this moment neither would have dared say that it would be impossible.

Draco finally cleared his throat.

"We are just friends. It's not us that is getting married," he hesitated, "well, at least not to each other."

What he saw in her eyes as he said this made him want to take it all back. Was that hurt he detected? Why did his heart feel like it was plunged into ice water? Would she seriously consider...? He couldn't finish the though as her warm lips, tasting of tomatoes and herbs were brushing against his. She withdrew a moment later.

They finished their meal in silence and as they left through the front door, the words, "Show him what you feel. Don't let him get away." were whispered into Hermione's ear. The look on her face was that of bewilderment. What was she supposed to feel for...? She knew the instant he took her hand again.

* * *

><p>They wandered the streets for quite a while before Hermione tried to stifle a yawn. He stopped and stood in front of her.<p>

"Time to call it a night?" he mumbled.

The deep brown of her eyes searched the dark grey of his own. She shook her head. She didn't want this night to end, ever. Right now she was free. She felt like she had never felt in her entire life. Not even after Voldemort had been defeated. Everything seemed possible right in this moment.

He slowly lowered his head towards her. His hands found her hips, pulling her gently closer. She followed his lead. Tilting her head up to him she sighed as their lips met, soft, subtle and warm. Was she expecting him to be so tender? No, she wouldn't have expected it, but he was. Trailing sweet kiss after sweet kiss over her mouth she felt her world vanish. Her hands found his shirt and held on to it. His arms encircled her shoulders, pulling her against his body.

Her lips parted as she felt him nudge them with the tip of his tongue. Firework took over her vision as their kiss deepened. Yes, this was what she wanted! An army of ants running riot in her stomach, strong arms holding her, a warm body pressed against her own with the promise of so much more. Why had it never felt anywhere near to this when Ron was holding her? Why was it this particular wizard that set her skin on fire and made her want to stop time?

As he slowly pulled back she kept her eyes closed, swimming in the feeling he had started deep within her. She was alive and whatever happened tomorrow or any day afterwards, she would do whatever her heart told her tonight.

"Hermione?" it sounded like the wind whispering her name.

His cheek brushed hers as his words found her ear.

"Let us spend this last night of freedom together. Let me feel that wonderful body of yours that you hid so well for all these years. Let me caress every inch of your delicious skin. Let me taste you like nobody has ever tasted you."

A wave of wanton rippled through her. She wanted him to do all those things to her. And so much more! It seemed insane, but she wanted him more than she had ever wanted any man before. Any man!

"Yes." she breathed and before her brain could kick in she held tightly on to him, disapparated them.

* * *

><p>He found himself in a bedroom, with peach-cream coloured walls and a double bed. Closing his eyes he exhaled slowly. Any thought fled his mind as fast as it appeared. Only the witch pressed against him was able to hold his attention. Her brown eyes looked doe like at him. Slowly bending towards her he felt a wave of emotion wash over himself. He had no idea what it was, but he didn't care either. All he now knew was that he wanted her, needed her.<p>

"Draco." she muttered against his lips.

"Yes?"

"Please."

With a sigh he brushed a kiss on her forehead before slowly pulling the zip on the back of her dress down. Feeling her shudder he unhooked her bra. Her head was leaning against his shoulder as he gently pushed both garments off her shoulders letting them pool at their feet. Nimble fingers unbuttoned his shirt, her breath soothing the hot skin of his chest. He shrugged his robes and shirt off, letting them join her clothes on the floor.

He embraced her, wanting to feel her skin against his own. Both sighed in delight as they did feel the other close. He moaned softly feeling her unbuttoning his trousers. Why had he never seen her as the wonderfully sensual girl she was before tonight? He had been _so_ blind!

Pink stained his face as he felt her pushing his underwear over his hips. She would by now know just how much he wanted her... Did he really want... He never managed to finish that thought as her hand gently wrapped around his erection the next moment.

"Hermione." he moaned.

Her fingers started to travel his length and he couldn't do anything other than let his head fall back, succumbing to the sensations running trough his very core.

He would loose it any minute, if she kept this up much longer. He wanted her, needed her. He wanted to rise to previously unknown heights deep within her and take her with him to the peak. Simply ripping the soft fabric of her knickers he freed her from the last bit covering and then found her sexual nerve centre. She gasped, letting go off him. He swept her into his arms, shoes being discarded en route and lay her onto the soft quilt covering her bed.

Draco didn't give her any time to get her breath back as he was now crouching between her legs, kissing his way from her knees along the inside of her thighs towards his ultimate goal. Ghosting his lips over her mound he heard her groan. Which moments later turned into moaning as he was now trailing her folds with his tongue. A sound like no other engulfed him as he dipped in and found her most sensitive spot, flicking over it.

He tried to keep his cool, but found himself unable to do so for the very first time. This girl was getting under his skin in a way he had never known possible before. He needed to be inside of her. Nothing else would do. Nothing! Getting into position he pushed slowly in not knowing what she was accustomed to. Feeling her more than just tightly around himself he froze as he hit resistance. Puzzled he looked up at her and found her eyes squeezed shut and her face showing the anticipation of pain. She was expecting him to hurt her!

'What...? Merlin, no! Why didn't she say!'

He cast a non-verbal spell and then braced himself. Thrusting in he leant over her, finding her mouth in a kiss like no other. She gasped as he she felt him entering, but what she had heard and read of hadn't happened. It wasn't painful at all. All anxiety drained from her and she kissed him with all the desire she felt for him. He was just wonderful! Her fingers were running through his silk like hair as they devoured each other. She wanted this! She wanted him!

Feeling her all around his manhood was utter bliss. Nudging her hips up against his made him open his eyes. He found her gaze directed at him. Her eyes were telling him something he wasn't sure she was aware of telling him. It didn't matter. He felt the same.

Slowly withdrawing he had only one thought, to thrust back in. So he did. Taking it slow at first to give her time to adjust he found the hardest thing he had ever had to do. Though she was worth it. She was worth everything. Hermione was moaning under him. His strokes became deeper, more demanding, but she met him. Wanting all of him.

Sounds of passion were filling the room as they raced each other to the ultimate apex. He gave his best. She deserved nothing more. This night would be their night for the rest of their lives, he wanted to make sure she knew what it felt like to make love.

His teeth left marks on her shoulders, not caring, if anybody else would ever see them. She managed to leave her imprint not only on his pale, heaving chest, but also on his soul.

When he felt her shuddering against him, he held her close. Breathing in rasping gasps, his body embraced the knowledge that he had been giving her what she deserved. She climaxed hard around him. Tightening at an alarming rate, letting him no way out other than to follow her into the world where time stood still and words had no meaning while spilling his seed deep within her.

Hermione didn't want the moment to end. The intensity of what she was experiencing was sweeping her away. He had shown her that all the sappy descriptions she'd read were true after all. This feeling of utter bliss really did exist and she had found it in the arms of the wizard she thought devoid of all feelings.

Sleep was claiming her unyieldingly soon after. The last she knew was him being still joined with her, that a warm cover was pulled over them and that she would never, ever go back into the world she had left when she had deserted her own hen party.

* * *

><p>A loud hooting and tapping against glass was what woke her the next morning. Sleepy eyed she got up, wrapped her bathrobe around her and let the owl in. It was clearly annoyed about having had to make such an effort to get her attention. The letter was untied, a few owl treats hungrily swallowed and then she was alone again.<p>

As Hermione turned around she found her bed empty. It took her a moment before she realised why that felt wrong somehow and why she had slept without her usual pyjama. He was gone. Only then did she notice the piece of parchment on the pillow. Hastily, the new letter fluttering to the floor forgotten, she unfolded it and read:

_I love you_

Before she knew what was happening her eyes were already filled with tears which spilled a heartbeat later as she started to sob.

The rest of the day happened, but Hermione no longer noticed any of it. Her heart broken she just moved without knowing why any longer. She let her mother and Mrs. Weasley fuss over her, but she hardly said a word. She smiled occasionally though there was no warmth or feeling behind it. She was but a shell.

After having spend a night in tears and plagued by dreams of pale skin, white blond hair and a union as forbidden as it had been passionate, her wedding day arrived. Everybody was excited about it, except the bride. Her hair had been done by her mother, the dress was a special creation of Ginny, Fleur and Luna with some help of the Weasley matriarch. It looked wonderful on her.

It would be all over in less than half an hour. Wishing Draco could see her she fought her tears in a battle she was slowly loosing. Then she was suddenly ripped out off her thoughts by her bride's maid waving the Daily Prophet excitedly in front of her.

"Have you read that? He's really a prat to the very last! Left his bride at the altar and just disapparated! I can't believe it. What a bastard! The stupid girl that thought he would actually marry her should be committed to St. Mungo's. She must be delusional."

"What _are_ you on about, Ginny?"

The paper was held in front of her face and there it was, the biggest headline ever:

_Malfoy heir decides to call off wedding at the altar!_

Hermione gasped and tried her best not to let on what this news meant to her. He hadn't married what-ever-her-name-was he had been engaged to. He was still free. Luna's description of their ex-classmate came back to her, the nice Slytherin that was just too shy to show how nice he really was. Right in that moment she knew what would be happening at her own ceremony. She was absolutely sure about it.

She hid her sudden jubilant emotions as best she could and when her dad walked her down the aisle towards the altar shortly afterwards she knew that she wouldn't wear Ron's ring at the end of the day. She simply couldn't.

The solemn words of the wizard conducting the ceremony bypassed her brain while she was willing _him_ to come. Until the most fateful of questions was about to be asked.

"... it has been custom in our community for centuries to ask the congregated wizards and witches, friends and family, if there is anybody amongst us that would know a reason, why this witch and this wizard shouldn't be joined in a union filled with love. May he or she speak now or never speak again in the future."

There was silence.

"Is there a reason for this marriage not to be formally recognised by all?"

"Yes, there is."

There had been silence before, but now it had a stunned quality to it. Everybody was turning towards the doors through which now a tall figure in dress robes strode.

"I have a reason."

Hermione finally dared to turn as well. White blond hair shone in the candle light. His attire made him look like the intended groom. Her heart stopped in shock and relief. He didn't so much walk down the aisle as swaggered. As if this was his party and he just happened to be fashionably late. As he had reached her she saw the smile in his eyes.

"I love Hermione and she," he wrapped his arm around her waist and ghosted a kiss on her temple "loves me."

Pandemonium broke out and before the bride knew what was happening Draco had disapparated them.

* * *

><p>The young Malfoy couple was sitting under an old tree in the grounds of Malfoy Manor. They were watching a boy of about five zooming about on a toy broomstick.<p>

"Leaving my hen party and spending the night with you instead was the best thing I ever did."

He kissed her hair tenderly.

"I wouldn't have been able to let you go after spending that night with you. I had my heart stolen, my wonderful witch."

She smiled and kissed him, knowing that it had all been worth it. Their son was the living proof.


End file.
